


I Didn't Listen And I Couldn't

by RickandShane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickandShane/pseuds/RickandShane
Summary: Riki get her lover and her friends back.





	I Didn't Listen And I Couldn't

The gates open and Riki walk towards her best friend pulling her into a hug.

Riki: You okay?

Maggie: I'm okay. The baby's okay. All of us.

Riki: You were right. Right from the start. You told us to get ready to fight. I didn't listen and I couldn't. I can now.

Daryl walk into sight with Jsues, Rosita and Sasha. Riki looks at Maggie who smiles at her and she run over to her friends and lover. She keep herself from crying when she see the scar on Rosita's face and she is the first person that Riki pull into a hug. Rosita hold on tight to her and Daryl wink at Riki and she give him the finger. Rosita has been crushing on her and Daryl since Abraham dumped her. Riki doesn't care and doesn't mind but she don't know if she and Daryl feel the same way. Letting go of Rosita she pat Sasha on the shoulder before pulling Daryl into a hug. Tara hug Rosita and Michonne hug Sasha while Carl hug Daryl. Rosita pull out Riki's python gun and Riki stare at in shock. She kiss her cheek taking the gun and Daryl smile while Rosita blush. Everybody smile at each happy to be reunited with each other. Riki and Daryl hold hands as she reholster her gun and they all walk to Gregory's house together.


End file.
